iRoomies
by omggcece
Summary: /He hopes his Mom won't miss him at church, 'cause his whole day is going to celebrating Shay comma Carly.../ GibbyxCarly. Gibby becomes Carly's roommate...


Carly Shay staggered under the weight of her tote bag, searching wildly for her car keys. Her week so far had been totally crappy- as Sam put it, she was so sick she looked dead. _"_Need help?_"_

Carly jumped at the deep voice that suddenly interrupted her angry thoughts. _"_Um, I was just...yeah, I need some...help. Yup. Help._" _She turned around to face the man. Strange. He looked really familiar...

_"_Do I know you from somewhere?_"_ Carly asked, tilting her head to the side, her car keys all but forgotten.

_"._..Are you Carly Shay?_"_ Her mouth formed a small 'O' as she suddenly realized who he was. "Griffin!"

He nodded, laughing. "It's me! So, uh, what are ya looking for?"

"Oh, that! Um, I was just searching for my car keys...I've got a whole bunch of schoolwork and stuff..." Griffin raised a eyebrow. "You're holding them in your hand."

The brunette slapped her forehead in shock, turning around to unlock her car. "I can't believe I didn't notice that! Thanks so much, Griffin. I really appreciate it."

Griffin slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "It was my pleasure."

He let go, walking over too his car and exiting the parking lot, leaving a dumbstruck Carly in his wake.

Running in too one of her old high school boyfriends had made the 25-year-old realize something - she hadn't went on a date in almost two years.

_..smile.._

And, to top off her horrible day, at the door she was greeted by a bright pink sticky note reminding her rent was due tomorrow. Her self-loathing was interrupted by her ring tone; a few heads turned to see what all the noise was about and she quickly hurried to answer the call.

"Carly Shay speaking, how may I help you?" Carly walked in too her messy apartment, breathing in the smell of cherry scented air freshner. It was fairly small and a little- okay, very cluttered, but she was happy with it and that was all that mattered.

"Can I come live with you, Carls?" Sam moaned.

Carly raised an eyebrow. "Did Freddie and you get into another fight?"

_Silence_. "Sam!" Carly said shrilly.

"Freddie started it! For some reason, all of the sudden, he's angry at me for eating all the food! We've been living together for a year; he should be used to it!"

"Look, I don't have time for this. I've gotta figure out how to make rent this month! Unless you have an idea how to solve this, I gotta-"

"I've got it!" Sam yelled. Carly moved the phone away from her ear. "You can put an ad in the newspaper for a roommate! I'm sure a whole bunch of people need somewhere to live."

"That's a great idea!" Carly turned to turn on her computer, but quickly stopped. "I'll talk to you after I get back from work, OK? I promise I'll talk to Freddie and try to see what's wrong."

"Thanks, Carls," Sam said before she hung up.

_..smile.._

At a quaint little house across town about, maybe, a week later or so Gibby Cornelius Gibson had a similar problem. After he completed college, he had moved back in with his folks which was supposed to be a temporary arrangement until he got on his feet but now, it was two years later and he was still there moochin' off of 'em!

But for the moment Gibby had forgotten about his current situation and was working hard to beat his high score on _Death & Stuff_.

"Gibby, guess what I got!" Gibby's mother sang, skipping into his bedroom wildly waving around a copy of the _Seattle Times_. She ran over too the TV and turned it off to fully get her son's attention.

"Mom!"

"Gibby, this is more important than some stupid video game! Read this ad!" Muttering to himself under his breath, he took the paper.

"In search of a roommate; preferably neat, sense of humor, of college age..what does this have to do with me?" Charlotte Gibson tried to calm herself, thinking of the nicest way to put what she wanted to say.

"Look." Hannah started quietly, "I love you, hon, I really do but me and Gary just got married and we would really appreciate some alone time to do...you know, just-married-people-stuff."

His eyes narrowed. "Fine. If you're so ready to get rid of me, I'll look into this ad."

Charlotte cast a nervous glance his way, quickly deciding to leave it alone for now. She quietly exited his room as he walked over too his computer to email the woman.

_..smile.._

Early the next morning Carly woke up and quickly got ready for work; her roommate was scheduled to move in today and she wanted to get through work as fast as possible.

She had snagged a job as a sectary at The Parker Nicolas Inn - it was six days a week and most Saturdays she would do four hours rather than her usual two hours. Carly had spent most of the night daydreaming about what this mystery man would look like and perhaps it was a result of months and months of practically no contact with the opposite sex, expect for Freddie and all the hours and hours of reading cheap romance novels.

Perhaps, maybe, the brunette daydreamed her spoon making a soft clink on the side of her cereal bowl, he would have long, beautiful hair...bulging muscles and liked to wear tight, tight shirts...and a nice & deep voice with a hearty laugh, like Santa Claus - and at the mention of Santa Claus her fantasy ends and she suddenly realizes as per usual she's late for work.

_..smile.._

"Thanks for helping me move, man." Gibby grunted, carefully putting the last box of his belongings into the trunk of his car.

"It's all I could do to pay you back for helping Sam and me move in," Freddie laughed, walking over too his car. "It's kind of weird how you're moving in to this girl's apartment and Carly's roommate is moving in too, today."

"Yeah, it is. Man...I haven't seen Carly in forever. We should catch up sometime."

_..smile.._

"This is it, Sam! This is IT! I'm so excited!" Carly shrieked as she madly brushed at her hair.

"Calm down, Cupcake! You're acting like some overly excited high schooler going on her first date or something." Sam said, with a bit of a laugh in her voice.

"Oh, Sam," Carly said wisely. "I always sound like this before I go on a date. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my GOSH!"

Then it dawned on Sam what only moments ago Carly had said. "Wait, date? I thought he was just your roommate."

"Don't you see, Sam? It's just like a movie! The man of my dreams becomes my roommate, we fall in love, get married, get a nice little cottage by the ocean and a dog, two children - one boy and one girl, and a station wagon!" Carly finished without taking a breathe.

"You've really been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?" Sam said dryly. Carly had just gotten off work and had begged Sam to come meet her new roomie with her - for moral support, of course.

"Yeah..." Carly said shyly like she was a twelve-year-old with a crush.

"Well, now your fantasies will be answered. We're at the apartment, Carls." Carly's eyes got wide as Sam parked the car and got out.

"Looks like we're gonna have to walk...you know, this wouldn't have happened if you weren't-"

The blonde's rant went unheard as Carly freaked out about meeting her ever mysterious roommate...the only thing she knew was his name was Corneliou- Carly froze. "Why'd you stop?"

"Sam...I know who my roommate is."

_..smile.._

"This is the room number she gave you?" Freddie asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yup. Why?"

"This...is Carly's room." Gibby's jaw dropped to the floor. "Seriously?"

Freddie slowly nodded. There was a brief pause before Gibby shouted, _"Oh, yeah!" _Freddie and him started dancing randomly in the middle of the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Carly exclaimed, a hand on her hip. Sam was standing next to her with a smirk on her face. "Dorks gone wild, much?"

"Hi...Carly. I mean..roomie?" Gibby said in a valley girl voice. He ran towards the brunette and picked her up in a bone-crushing hug, lifting her feet off the ground. She could hear Freddie and Sam laughing.

When Gibby put her down and he started moving his stuff in the apartment, Carly took the opportunity to check out the man. His voice was basically the same as it was in high school; it had only deepened a little. He had a little stubble around his mouth and had slimmed down considerably- in terms of looks, though, his look hadn't changed.

"Wow, Carly, you look...good." Gibby laughed, nervously picking at the inside of his nails.

"What's with the hesitation, man?" Carly said all in one breath. Her expression turned from friendly to dead serious.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why did you hesitate- _"_Wow, Carly, you look...good._" _Do you not how I look now? Am I fat, too you? Have I aged, too you? Well let me tell ya somethin', mister!"

"Carls!" Sam yelled in a threatening tone holding on too Freddie's hand with a death grip.

Carly took a deep breath. "I apologize for my immature behavior..._fake_Cornelius." She coughed the last part, making Gibby flinch.

"You just keep on moving your stupid stuff in, how about that, OK?" Gibby nodded. "Come on, man," he continued, gesturing towards Freddie.

"Sorry, Gibs, but Freddie's got some important things to care of with Mama," Sam replied in a deep voice. Freddie's eyebrows raised as she led him out of the dinky apartment building.

_..smile.._

**Sunday, 5:15 a.m.**

Carly stumbled in her apartment after a long, hard night of partying with Griffin. Carly had bumped into him after she'd made a trip that was intitally to visit Spencer and well, just get away from Gibby. He had invited her to go too a party with him, get away, have some fun and of course she had accepted.

A whole bunch of things happened that night, which led up to Carly running out of a Chucky Cheese with a half-full bottle of liquor and just getting home at 5:15-no, 16,-a.m.

While still drinking from her bottle she skipped (well, as much as a person with heels on can skip) into a room she assumed was hers.

_..smile.._

**Sunday, 8:00 a.m.**

Gibby's alarm clock rang and he quickly clicked the snooze button. He hoped his Mom wouldn't miss him at church, 'cause his whole day was going too celebrating Shay comma Carly, Gibby thought with a Sam-like smirk. All those years of her beating him up and a little bit of friendship, something of hers had to rub off!

He turned over and surprisingly was met with someone who was very warm, had dark, long hair, in a way too short dress that...

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

.

_it's meant to be, baby..._

.

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter! It took me a long time to finally get a start on it, but thanks to the AWESOMESAUCE scifichick07, this story is brought to YOU today! I'm on summer vacation now, so I should be doing chapters a lot faster than now. I've been working on a kind of lengthy Creddie oneshot, that should be finished soon, and there's A LOT of story ideas I wanna get up, too...so little time; so many things too do...**


End file.
